Pain and Love
by anora78
Summary: Germany has a bad dream. Little did he know that it might mean something in the end.
1. Chapter 1

Italy was on the ground bleeding. Dying. "You will not take Italy from me!" Germany yelled shooting the person who shot Italy. He shot him but he continued to run. Germany didn't bother to follow. He knelt next to Italy who was close to death. "Germany…I…I'm….so…rry. I…I faile..d…you." "No you didn't Italy." He said with tears in his eyes. "I…I…lo…ve….you…Ger…many." Italy started coughing. "I love you too Italy." HE said pulling Italy towards him. Italy smiled one last time and fell limp in Germany's arms. "Italy? Italy?! No! Italy!" Tears where streaming down his face. "Why?" Germany asked burying his face in Italy's neck.


	2. Chapter 2

Germany's POV

Germany shot up in bed in a cold sweat. He looks around and realizes he is in his room. _"Oh good it was just a nightmare." _He thought. Just then his bedroom door busted open, and in came Italy with a smile on his face.

"Good morning Germany." He says coming over to Germany and hugging him. This time Germany hugged Italy back. Italy pulled away.

"You have never hugged me back before? Is everything okay?"

"Yes everything is fine. Just a nightmare."

"Oh. I hate nightmares. One time I had a nightmare where you left me and never came back. It made me so sad. Don't ever leave me okay?" Italy asks hugging Germany again.

"Don't worry. I won't." He says hugging him.


	3. Chapter 3

Normal POV

After a while Germany got up and got ready for the day. Got a shower, got dressed, and went to the kitchen. Italy and Japan where already there.

"Hello Germany." Japan said cooking breakfast.

"Good morning Germany." Italy says going over and hugging Germany but Germany stepped away so Italy ended up falling on his face.

"Get up Italy!" Germany yells.

Italy gets up and looks sad but not hurt.

"Breakfast is ready." Japan says putting it on the table.

They all eat breakfast and then go outside to train. They run, work out, practice shooting, and Germany yells at Italy to be better. After an entire day of training Japan goes home and Italy asks if he could stay the night.

"Fine. But don't bother me at all." Germany says sitting at his desk and doing some paperwork. Italy sits on the couch looking up at the ceiling.

"Hmm, I wonder if I am just a nuisance to everyone?" Italy wonders aloud. And at that time Germany was finished with his paperwork and was going around the corner hearing every word.

"You are not a nuisance." Germany says coming over to Italy and sitting on the edge of the couch. Italy jumps and then stares at anything besides Germany.

"Why would you think you were a nuisance?" Germany asked or demanded.

"No reason. It is silly." Italy says turning his entire body away from Germany.

"No. Tell me now." Germany says, his hand on Italy's shoulder.

"Because I always feel so well I don't know useless I guess." He says softly into the couch cushions.

"You are not useless."

"Then why does everyone act like I'm stupid and don't know anything."

"…."

"I hate it! Everyone does it to me!" He yells as he starts crying into the couch cushion, his shoulders shaking.

"They just don't know the real you." Germany whispered.

Italy cried as Germany sat there trying to think of a way to cheer him up.

"Italy?"

"What?" he asks crying.

"Do you want some pasta?"

"…Mabye." He sniffles.

Germany gets up to go and make some pasta for Italy. After he is done he brings it to Italy who has calmed down but still has his face in the couch cushions.

"Italy here is your pasta." Germany says putting it on the table.

"Thanks Germany." He says but doesn't turn around.

"Anytime." Germany watches Italy for a second and then goes to his room to get ready for bed. He climbs into bed and lays awake thinking of what he should do next. Eventually sleep overtakes him.


	4. Chapter 4

Germany's POV

I wake up in the middle of the night. I try going back to sleep, but I cant. I decide to get up and get a drink. I get out of bed and tiptoe towards the kitchen. After I get a drink of water I go and check up on Italy. He is asleep and is snoring softly. He is so cute. Wait. What did I just think? I sit and watch him for a moment. For some reason Italy starts moaning and yelling.

"No stop!" Italy is crying. Germany doesn't know what is wrong.

"Italy! Wake up!" Germany shakes Italy's shoulders to wake him. Italy opens his eyes and stops yelling and looks around but he was still crying. Italy hugs Germany.

"I was so scared. I had a dream that…" He starts sobbing into Germany's tank top.

"Shhh… It's okay." Germany says hugging him back. They stay like that for a while. Italy eventually pulls away calmed down.

"I'm sorry Germany." He puts his arms around his knees and curls into a ball.

"It's fine. Now if you don't mind me asking what where you dreaming about?" Italy breathes slowly.

"It was about me dying and you were so sad and alone." Italy says looking at the ground.

"_What!? How is that possible? I just had a dream like that yesterday. What is happening?"_ Germany thought to himself.

"It's fine Italy. See I'm still here." Germany says

"I know that it's just it felt so real and…and." He gets up off the couch and walks towards the front door.

"Where are you going?"

"Some fresh air." Italy says opening the door.

"Fine. But don't let anyone kidnap you and don't go too far or you will get lost." Italy nods and heads out the door.

"Hmmm. I wonder what I should do." Germany thought aloud. I decide to go lay back down. As soon as my head hits the pillow I am out.

Italy's POV

"_It was horrible."_ Italy thought as he walked down the sidewalk. _"Why would I even have a dream like that? Uhhhh. What do I do?"_ Italy screams in frustration. "Mabye I need to talk to someone about this. Or…" After walking around for a while I decide to head back to Germany's house. When I get back Germany is asleep. "Hmm he is so cute when he sleeps." I go and lay down on the couch and eventually fall back asleep.


End file.
